


Keeper of My Heart

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome back Yu!” He greeted sleepily, though the smile on his lips was genuine.</p>
<p>“Rabi,” the bluenette murmured tersely, looking more amused than he was annoyed as he stripped of his exorcist jacket, “Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?” He asked, finally depositing the jacket upon the back of the closest chair that was actually the red head's favourite one.</p>
<p>Lavi couldn't help the small shiver that went down his spine as he heard the Japanese’s thick accent, just loving the way his name sounded coming from him. “Yu...I just missed you. Its been a while...no, its been too long. You know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of My Heart

It had to have been the fact that he was going stir crazy in the order. It had to have been. Why else would he have been thinking about fate, religion, and how the fuck he ended up confessing to his beloved “Yu-chan,” as he so nicknamed him as?

Why else would he be thinking about things that he didn't believe in? Well, he'd welcome thoughts of the long haired sword wielding exorcist any day, but when they were mixed with the reminders that they were locked within a war, that he had to make sure that he wasn't being an idiot and letting the lotus curse heal him time and time again...

It had him actually pausing and taking every moment in.

For someone that didn't believe in religion, he still somewhat believed in karma. Well, karma as in “what comes around, goes around,” because none of that shit about good people had good things happen to them, because that was just a load of crap.

People died, no matter if they were good or bad. It was the simple, utmost fact of life.

Fate was a tricky thing. That was the first thing that had come to mind when the redhead opened a bleary green eye, getting up and stretching with a loud yawn. He had fallen into a light doze while he was working on redoing some old records that had been damaged due to an incident with fire—it was the akuma's fault, really; and once he finally cleared his head enough to be fully awake he stared at the pile of books on his floor.

A familiar sound caught his attention, and it was something that he could discern even in his sleep. The turning of a page of a book, coupled with soft, even breathing. Turning his body to stare at the only other place where the sound could have been coming from, he paused in shock at what he had seen.

For some reason, he had thought that he had seen Yu leaning against the headboard of his bed, a book in hand as he continued to read. Shaking his head a few times the image had disappeared, and he was alone in his room once more.

Like it should be...right?

“Man that's so weird...”

It was truly cliché, but he did miss the elder exorcist when he was off on missions like this. He even missed him calling him an idiot for being such a sap.

Truly, Lavi had no idea what he was getting into when he had told Yu that he thought that he was more attached to him than he was to the rest of the people in the order. He didn't know it at the time, but he was spot on. Every time that the long haired exorcist came back wounded, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling deep within him, that feeling of dread that made him wonder more about the lotus curse and the regenerative tattoo on Yu's chest.

How long would it continue to keep him alive?

Would he die alone, without anyone there?

His heart ached at the thoughts that continued to run through his head. He didn't like to admit that he has had many nightmares of finding Yu lying broken, bleeding, and the lotus wouldn't revive him. He had actually told Yu this more than once when he had unexpectedly crept to his room, shaking and afraid as he wrapped his arms around him, trying to convince himself that it wouldn't happen.

Yu was still here...he was still with him even if he was on a mission.

He was here, in the heart that he wasn't supposed to have, as well as in the room that he helped to spruce up a bit. It had taken him months to even get the samurai to agree, and even then he had only relented with tight restrictions to what he could do. At least he could get rid of the drab white bedding, and he even got to add in a few oriental themed tables and chairs to make it more comfortable for him.

The thing was, Kanda wasn't one for wordly possessions most of the time. He was glad when he warmed up to them, especially the rich sapphire hued duvet that covered his bed. He knew just how much the other adored the colour, and he was pleasantly surprised when he actually saw crimson sheets when he was allowed inside the room after his “sprucing up.” It was a good thing that no one besides himself ever was allowed in the room, because if they were..

They'd probably faint in shock at the light feel of comfort that was displayed. Well, it was light considering that it wasn't much, but he actually got a small, gratuitous smile and a whispered threat of “tell anyone and no sex for a month,” which was enough for him. He knew that Yu liked it, even if he acted like he didn't.

Memories of that day brought a small smile to his face, and as he was faced with the piles of books around him, he couldn't help but to wish that he wasn't there. He wanted to move around, hell he would be content with actually coercing Yu enough to snuggle, which was a rarity in itself, but the thing was...

He was bored.

Sighing heavily he pushed a few books aside, closing others as he made his way to the door. Stopping briefly to pick up a few books, a slightly haunted look mixed with one of intense thought crossed his lone eye before it was masked once more, and a light calm settled over his features.

Yu wasn't due back for a few days, and there was no way in hell that he'd be able to get any work done today, so sneaking into his...

What were they now?

Lovers? Boyfriends? Partners?

He wasn't sure. It wasn't all that easy to get Kanda to open up to him, and when he finally started to, they were pulled apart once more due to duty.

Tch, duty could go to hell for all he cared. He just wanted to spend some time with Yu for once.

Ah, he really was starting to sound like Yu. He really was rubbing off on him at the weirdest times. It was endearing to him, really. It was another thing that bound them together, not just the fragile feelings that had been uncovered and waited to flourish.

_Damn it, Yu should have a free week soon...I have one coming up too, maybe I can get him then? I'm going to throttle Komui if he sends Yu out again...._

The pessimistic mood that he was in was something that didn't happen all that often, but when it did, it normally scared off everyone in sight. It wasn't that much of an unknown thing to Yu, because he had seen the pessimistic, downright cold side of him before, but the others were different. He had to keep the façade up, not just because of gramps, but because he needed to be able to keep his true self hidden. It would have brought way too many things out in the open if people realized that he wasn't just the smiling, happy-go-lucky exorcist that was also slated to be the next bookman, and hell—he couldn't afford to let everyone else see a side of him that he wasn't ready, nor didn't wish to share with the rest of the world.

There was a lot that the Order demanded of him, yet this was a part of him that he wanted to keep secret, that he wanted to keep sacred as long as he could.

_Jeez, they really do rely way too much on religion and what's fated, don't they?_

It was enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. There was no fate, it all boiled down to how people dealt with their situations, and what they made out of their lives. If they worked hard enough, they could make something out of a horrid life. They could also destroy what was considered to be a perfect life as well.

It was pathetic to him, really. Many didn't use the brains that they were so graciously born with.

Chuckling lightly he was reminded just how much Yu was rubbing off on him again. He was thinking things that would have easily come straight from Kanda's mouth. A small, longing smile tugged at his lips as he closed the door behind him, carrying the books in his arms as he made his way to Yu's room.

Normally, he would be easily almost skewered if Yu had caught him sneaking into his room when people were around, but because no one was, as well as the fact that Yu wasn't back yet had him wanting to do it all the more. Hell, he was doing it, and he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about a faux death by Mugen.

Grinning widely as he managed to sneak into Kanda's room without anyone seeing him, he placed the books on the end of the bed before flopping down onto it, letting in a deep breath and sighing in contentment. The familiar scent of black tea, spices and mint, along with just a hint of—what was that, ginger? Hm, he didn't know that Yu liked ginger tea; assaulted his senses and had him missing said exorcist all the more.

“Yu...”

It helped that he was in Kanda's—no, **his lover's room** , his mind corrected him; but it wasn't enough. He really did miss the unruly man, his personality was just addictive once you got used to it. He wasn't one for being soft, nor was he one for overly sweet gestures, but when he did get them he knew that they weren't fake. Yu wasn't one to lie, and he could be overly sentimental enough for the both of them. 

To him, they balanced each other out well. He wasn't one for horoscopes, but he couldn't help but to agree with the fact that no matter what way Kanda blew, whether it was a hot gust of anger or frigid indifference, he was there to balance him out with his smiles, witty remarks and even his own bursts of irritation and anger when it was needed. It was similar when it came to how the samurai effected him, and when he was feeling down or content, he was there and it made him just burn brighter.

“Hell, I really must be going soft...hope Yu doesn't mind that much.” He murmured in an amused tone, kicking off his boots once he finally unzipped them. Grinning to himself as he wiggled his toes and spotted the dark blue, almost black fabric he knew that if his lover saw that he had on his socks, he'd get an elbow to the gut.

As cute at he thought that Yu was when he wore his clothes, Yu thought differently when he wore his.

Good thing he was used to playing with fire then. Both literally and figuratively. He knew how to deal with burns, and that knowledge would come in handy when it came to what he was going to do. Oh yes, he came to Yu's room with a purpose, not just to quell some of the longing he had for the slightly shorter male.

He wanted to relax with one of his books and read, curled up underneath Yu's blankets and wear his sweater. Normally, he wasn't one to be this sentimental, but with the crisp air around him as well with the intense longing that welled in his chest, he could make an exception.

There also was the fact that it had been six weeks since he had seen Yu Kanda face to face. Calls over their golems weren't doing it for him any more, and he need his fix. Hell, he needed his Yu-chan.

Getting off of the bed he knelt in front of the bureau, searching in the bottom left drawer, which was the closest to the bed for what he knew he would find. Like the thought he would, he pulled out a cream sweater and hugged it to himself, closing the drawer silently. As he stood, his eye caught the ever reminding lotus that rested beneath the hourglass, the very thing that made him curse Yu's predicament daily. He knew that Yu was alive, that he had been resurrected—which never made a difference when it came to what he felt about him, but it was a fact that he couldn't forget; and he could never shake the feeling that he would have to watch that last petal fall.

For now, two petals were at the bottom of the hourglass, but how long would that last?

Letting the fingers of his right hand brush over the cool surface of the hourglass, he let out a small surprised gasp as the glass warmed to his touch. The soft glow it emitted was pulsing softly, just as if it was Yu's very own heartbeat.

It was really strange how such a melancholic thing could bring a sort of peace to him. He knew that as long as the lotus was alive, as long as it continued to glow and watch over Yu's room, the samurai was still alive. As much as he hated the thing, it made him happy to see that it was reacting to his presence, to his touch against the glass.

His scrutinizing gaze continued to watch over the lotus for a few more silent minutes, the comforting weight of the cream sweater in his grasp was what kept him from fully cracking under the pressure. Hugging the sweater tighter he pulled it to his face, taking in a deep breath and felt his irritation, as well as fear start to melt away. He could just smell everything that was just Yu in the fabric, and the sharp tang of tea and spice mixed with the refreshing hint of mint just had him melting.

He did miss his lover, but for now...for now, this was enough. Slipping on the sweater with easy movements he smiled, the oversized sleeves hiding his hands as he brought them up to tug at his headband. Which, was unneeded to him and he ended up placing it upon the top of the bureau, right next to the hourglass as he practically dove under the covers, opening one of the books as he started to read.

* * *

“Fucking idiots.” Kanda muttered irritably, slicing through another akuma like it was butter. It was, considering that they were just level ones and he was used to dealing with level twos bordering upon level threes and the annoying fuckers that level threes could be.

Landing heavily on his knees as he cut another level one in half cleanly, he didn't budge as Marie bound the level two that was trying to get in a killing blow from behind, and he took great pleasure in watching it squirm.

“Damn you exorcists!” It screeched out, twisting and turning in vain as it tried to escape the threads of Marie's Noel Organization. With sadistic glee and a nod from the elder exorcist as the akuma continued to squirm, making the strings that bound it tighten and start to cut into its body.

“Let me help you with that, pest.” the bluenette hissed out, a smirk on his face as he swung Mugen, murmuring “Kaichū: Ichigen” as the blade glowed a bright blue, then watched as Hell's Insects crashed into the writhing akuma. It only took the combined efforts of Marie tightening the strings and another wave of the hell insects to cause the akuma to explode.

“Tch, weakling. Had to have just evolved.” Kanda muttered in distaste, standing up fluidly as he noticed that they were finally alone in the clearing. The hell was that stupid sister complex thinking, sending them on a clean-up mission like this!

He was starting to get incredibly bored. It didn't matter that they were in Prague, he was tired of all of the weak akuma the continued to say the same damn things and never back them up with any power. Sadly, at least to him—he could almost say that he preferred the order to this.

“We're clear to head back, Kanda.”

Turning around, he raised a brow as he noticed that Marie looked more relaxed than he had in a few weeks. So it wasn't only him that was sick and tired of this mission already, and as much as he hated to say it, meeting with Tiedoll Gensui was going to be a blessing. Only because he would be able to break free from the monotony of this. Only because of that and nothing more.

“Tch, took the idiot long enough to call us back.”

There was no need to explain that he meant Komui. Marie knew well enough whom he had been speaking of, though a part of him was starting to wonder...

Of course, he knew that Lavi was the closest to Kanda besides himself, but did the bluenette miss the redhead? He seemed to almost look for annoyances lately to quell the rising irritation within him, which was really unlike him.

“Tiedoll Gensui put in a special request. We are to return home to recuperate.” Marie corrected, a smile tugging at his lips as he heard the other scoff. He knew that Kanda wasn't on the best of terms with the general, at least in his own mind and how he viewed him, but he could tell, just by the barest intake of breath that he missed the Black Order.

He had something to return to, something that he shared with them.

“Tch.”

The wordless reply had him following the shorter exorcist silently, concentrating on what he heard from the other—his breathing, as well as to make sure he didn't hear any pained intakes of breath because he didn't want the Matron after his head; as they made their way back to the meet-up site.

* * *

Huh? Since when did he fall asleep?

Shivering he pulled up the sheets, wrapping them around him as he blearily cracked his eye open, glancing out around the room. Oh, that's right he was in Yu's room, not his own. If he was in his room, he would have had a stiff neck because he would still be at his desk, and not nestled comfortably within the dark green sheets of his.

The room had gotten a chill, something that just had him wanting to fall back into the realm of slumber once more and pull the blankets around him closer, because he was just that comfortable. Nestled in the corner between the wall and the headboard of the bed he had the perfect spot when it came to relaxing, and with the pillow at his back and behind his head, he really didn't want to move at all.

“Too bad Yu's not here...”

Well, he always did play with fire, didn't he? Speak of the devil, and he doth appears. The door to the room open fluidly, not even squeaking as it did and a leather clad figure entered before the door closed silently behind it.

Lavi, still half asleep felt his heart leap into his chest.

He had to be dreaming...right? Yu wasn't supposed to be back for at least another five days. So...how?

“Too bad, who's not here, baka usagi?”

Fuck. He was in for it, wasn't he?

Seeing Yu turning around, staring at him in shock, before it turned to complete irritation...and was that lust?

Maybe this wasn't that bad after all.

“Welcome back Yu!” He greeted sleepily, though the smile on his lips was genuine.

“Rabi,” the bluenette murmured tersely, looking more amused than he was annoyed as he stripped of his exorcist jacket, “Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?” He asked, finally depositing the jacket upon the back of the closest chair that was actually the red head's favourite one.

Lavi couldn't help the small shiver that went down his spine as he heard the Japanese’s thick accent, just loving the way his name sounded coming from him. “Yu...I just missed you. Its been a while...no, its been too long. You know?”

Kanda did know. He knew just how long it had been since they've seen each other, how long its been since he's actually seen his own bed. He could hear the longing in Lavi's voice, and it took him all that he had to not just drop all of his reservations and jump the rabbit.

Hell, he should be pissed seeing junior in his bed, especially wearing his sweater of all things, but the grateful, loving look in Lavi's lone eye, as well as the genuine happiness had him thinking other things.

**He'll look even better spread out on my bed begging for more. Fuck, the damned usagi doesn't know what he's started. He's basically saying he's mine by wearing my sweater like that!**

You damn idiot, what if someone saw you!”

Lavi only rolled his eye and pulled him into bed, wordlessly stripping him of his boots. “No one's around, Komui has the rest to deal with and I'm just working on things for the panda. Now shush, Yu. I've missed you.” With that, he pushed past the duvet and sheets that was covering him, still clad in the elder exorcist's sweater and hugged him tightly.

Kanda scoffed, looking annoyed and maybe just a bit understanding—yet he allowed the redhead to do as he wished. Because even though he wouldn't readily admit it, he missed him as well. Even if he had the uncanny ability to get on his nerves, he actually...he meant enough to him that he could overlook it. Most of the time.

“Baka...”

“But I'm your baka Yu.” the redhead pointed out, nuzzling his face against the bluenette's shoulder as he settled him in his lap. Sure, he was on the receiving end, but it never stopped him from cuddling him like this. He was the only one that knew that the cold Japanese exorcist melted like butter in his embrace, and he actually would let him hug him like this.

Because even if he wasn't supposed to have a heart, and if Yu was supposed to be distant and cold to everyone, they found something in each other that continued to draw them together, what kept them together even now. That strange form of trust they had eventually mutated into a longing for each other's company, how each other acted when they were together, that feeling of warmth when they bantered.

Strangely enough, either of them wasn't able to tell what they had been feeling, not until that first, clumsy--and downright disappointing on Lavi's end, kiss.

“Yu-chan...Je t'aime. Je t'aime Yu.”

Lavi murmured this in fluent French against the slightly uncovered skin of Kanda's neck, knowing full well that the other knew what he was saying. In fact, that's why he did it in the first place. The delighted smirk that was pressed against the Japanese exorcist's neck instigated a deep growl from said sword wielding male's throat, and he knew all to well that the redhead was doing this to get a reaction from him. The redhead knew that the swordsman absolutely **HATED** when he spoke French, not just because it reminded him of Tiedoll—well that was the main reason, but because he'd rather hear him say it either in English, or even better, in his native tongue.

“Bastard,” Kanda hissed out, whirling around and pinning Lavi to the bed, fully aware that they had been in an actually comfortable hug moments before. Sapphire eyes flashed in irritation as the lone emerald green eye peering back at him impishly positively glimmered with mischievous intent.

“You know I hate it when you speak French, Usagi.” He snapped out, not letting the inviting roll of the red head's hips against his own distract him from saying what he wanted to. He could have easily said it with his body, but it was a hell of a lot more fun on his part to deny Lavi from what he wanted.

Even if he wanted it as well.

“Yuu!” the bookman whined out, stressing the u as he continued to shift and move beneath him. He could tell that he was needy, that he wanted the familiar feeling of their bodies joining together after so long, and that he wanted the cuddling after, but the sadistic part of him kept telling him no, that he needed to make Rabi beg for it.

Oh, how he loved it when the red head begged for him to do things. It was something only they knew, and he had once admitted that he liked the sultry look that crossed Lavi's face when he was begging for him to do something.

Lavi, finally getting what he wanted from him, stared up at him with a lust darkened gaze, his movements more insistent as he fluidly and pointedly rocked his hips up against the bluenette's, grinding his covered arousal against Kanda's inner thigh.

A hiss of pleasured pain escaped Kanda's barely parted lips when Lavi did this, and the sound grew louder as said redhead moved a hand up, pulling him closer with a needy gasp, the other grabbing his ass as their clothed erections were ground together.

Fuck the clothes, fuck the fact that he was tired...

Because right now, with the fire that was threatening to set him ablaze, all due to Lavi, he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep soon. “Damn—Rabi!” he hissed out, gritting his teeth as he tried to resist just a little longer.

“Would you rather that I said _aishiteru_ , Yu? It would be the same to me.” Lavi murmured hotly, a small, teasing yet at the same time loving grin stretching across his lips as he noticed that the other froze in his actions.

Yes, that was what he wanted. He loved to hear the redhead speak fluent Japanese, even if it wasn't his mother tongue. A pleasant shiver snaked down his spine, and he couldn't help the pleased smile that he gave in response to that special word. Because to him, it solidified what they had even more. He wasn't sure that he could truly say it, but Lavi understood. It was hard for him to even say it too, so when they came back from long missions like this, they would say it in their own way. This was Lavi's turn...

It was Lavi's turn to prove that he missed him just as much as he ached for the redhead. Not that he doubted him, he just loved to play the little game that they've set up. The rounds made it all the more amusing, especially because the outcome meant they'd have ammunition to use for later.

That made things all the more fun, on both ends.

Pulling back just enough for Lavi to see the irritation that crossed his face as he pulled the hair tie free from his hair, a wicked smirk tugged at his lips as an idea came to mind. Straddling his rabbit, he leaned down once again, his breath ghosting against the shell of the red head's right ear as he pinned his lover's arms above his head.

“You're going to have to beg, if you want it rabbit.”

Shock and even a bit of desire at the idea had Lavi struggling against Kanda's hold even more. Hell, he wanted him to stop with the teasing, hell—he was the one that was the teaser, not Yu. This was just inhuman to him! “Y-Yu...stop teasing me!” he gasped out, kissing what skin he could reach, which was along the side of Kanda's face and his neck.

“Beg me, Rabi.”

He really was fucking unfair. He wanted this way too much to deny him this.

“Onegai, Yu!” Staring into his lover's sapphire eyes he let out a small, needy whine as his hands were let go in favour of calloused hands stripping him of his pants. “Mmnn..” he couldn't help the soft sound of pleasure as warm hands brushed against the skin of his hips as he kicked off his pants, noticing that Yu was still fully clothed and all he had on was his boxers, his shirt and Yu's sweater.

He wasn't just lying there idly either. He was used to stripping the bluenette of those white button down shirts that he loved to wear on missions, so when his fingers hit the last button he tugged at the shirt, pulling it off as he began to kiss and lick at the uncovered skin that met his gaze, his lips lingering long enough to create some lasting hickeys for a few hours.

_Too bad they didn't last—ah no need to think of that now. I have Yu right here and just wanting to fuck me...I've missed him._

A warm mouth attached to the side of his neck and he couldn't help but to close his eye and moan in enjoyment as he felt his lover shift around enough to push down his pants. Skin on skin contact felt good, and the calloused, possessive grip on his ass had him thinking of things that were a lot better. A green eye snapped open wide as pleasure assaulted him. How the fuck—Yu Kanda was hellishly good when it came to stripping them of clothing, that was a fact. He didn't know when his shirt had been stripped from him, or when his boxers had either, but when a hot, wet mouth encased his right nipple and a hand finally decided to stop teasing and stroked him fully, Lavi couldn't help but to moan.

“Holy—Fuck, keep doing that Yu.”

Deciding that he had enough of Lavi running his mouth, he pushed three fingers against the red head's mouth, pleased when he got the hint and began to suck. He didn't have the patience for drawn out foreplay, and he was in a good of enough mood to prep the rabbit—which he should be thankful for, so as he pushed his sweater up a little more his mouth left its plaything and he panted lightly as he ground his hard cock against Lavi's thigh.

“Rabbit brat...you really shouldn't have decided to wear my sweater,” he said thickly, groaning deeply in the back of his throat as his neglected arousal throbbed as Lavi sucked harder at his fingers.

Shit, that was enough. He needed the rabbit, and he needed him now.

Pulling his fingers from Lavi's mouth he didn't waste any time with massaging the outer ring of muscles that he so wanted to sheathe himself in, painstakingly waiting as he relaxed enough for a finger to slip in. As the redhead loosened up, he kissed him hard, distracting him from the burn that he was in no doubt feeling.

The kiss was rough and needy, the tangle of tongues and the clashing of teeth spoke of unbridled want, desire, and gratitude. They were happy that the other was there with them, and they needed each other more than ever.

Lavi didn't mind the first finger that entered him, curling and uncurling as Yu was nice enough to let him get used to the feeling, but when the second finger entered him, he couldn't help the small hiss of pain that escaped him. As much as he'd like to say that it didn't hurt, it did. It had been quite a long time since he'd had some time to himself, so he was feeling the pain of being stretched.

Kanda, being the meticulous being that he was when it came to things that mattered, took the time to let the redhead adjust, and throwing him a pity card he curled his fingers and tilted them up to assault that one spot that he knew so well, that one spot that could turn the flirty, collected bookman into a moaning, writhing mess.

“Nngh!” The groan he got as he massaged Lavi's prostate went straight to his dick—he really did have such a low tolerance right now for the needy rabbit beneath him. He didn't have it in him to tease him much, not when he was just as needy as the redhead was. So as Lavi leaked against his thigh as he continue to abuse that little bundle of nerves he couldn't help the howl of need that came from him as Lavi finally had enough of the teasing and wrapped a warm hand around his own leaking cock and stroked.

**“Fuck!”**

“Nn--Now, Yu!”

He didn't have to be told twice. All but practically yanking his fingers from Lavi's body he groaned as Lavi's hand left him, yet he moaned even louder as he finally pushed into the welcoming heat that was teasing the head of his arousal.

Shit, he really did miss this.

Sure, to the red head it burned like hell when Yu finally entered him, but he wanted it so bad that he hooked his legs around the Japanese's thin waist and pushed down that he cursed, that curse turned into a squeak as the samurai cursed under his breath at his stupidity and changed the angle that his length entered him. The pleasure-pain that assaulted his senses was just so good, so addicting, that when he--

_Oh..that was a lot better._

“Baka!” the bluenette hissed out, more concentrated on sinking his teeth into the side of the red head's neck to muffle his moans as he finally found a good tempo, insanely pleased at the mindless moans of pleasure that came from Lavi's lips as he continued to fuck him into the mattress.

Laughing breathlessly Lavi tried to reach down to his cock and stroke himself as Kanda continued to fuck him, he was pleasantly surprised as he was leaned back, then his vision went black for a few seconds as he realized what happened. Yu was an attentive lover, and he would be damned if he came before he got to.

Whatever smirk that had been on Kanda's lips fell as he concentrated on getting them over that precipice, that one hurdle left that kept them from falling apart, and as the head of his penis continued to abuse Lavi's prostate thoroughly, he moaned along with the redhead as the walls around him tightened as he started to stroke the leaking member.

“A-ah! Please!”

He wasn't sure how Lavi could still be talking, nor did he really care. Pushing the redhead down onto the bed once more as he drew him into a sloppy kiss, he dug the nail of his thumb into the slit on the head of his cock as he gave two more solid thrusts into his lover, making sure to hit his prostate as he did, he could feel him begin to shake.

They were close, both of them were.

Kanda could feel his hair sticking to his back, the smell of cinnamon was teasing his senses and driving him mad as the redhead writhed in mindless pleasure beneath him. He could feel Lavi's cock pulsing in his hands, the walls around his own ready to spill arousal tightening, and he knew that he had to get Lavi to come or he would.

“Come, Rabi.” He murmured thickly, his accent showing as he lost all coherent thought as the red head clenched around him again.

Swirling the tip of his thumb around the purpling, leaking head of the red head's erection he watched with satisfaction as Lavi came undone in his grasp, his body going taut as he came, jets of semen splashing against their chests as he tightened up completely. A wordless gasp escaped kiss bruised lips, and that single, barely there look of comprehension mixed with happiness had him jerking his hips against the red head's, cursing fluidly as he managed one last thrust into the spasming heat before releasing his own load.

“Kuso!” Fuck, he hadn't felt this good in a while. He hadn't actually touched himself either, so when he came, it was like all of the stress, the aches and pains just went away. Managing to pull out of Lavi before all of his strength left him he noticed idly that his whole body was shaking. That only happened after a really damn good fuck, and he could tell that Lavi noticed it too, because the satisfied, yet amused grin on his lips as he pulled him down and into his embrace spoke it all.

“Tha' was good.”

Humming wordlessly he allowed the cuddling, only because he missed the rabbit. Yeah, that was it.

Also, if he was going to welcome him back like this every time he went on long missions, he was going to wash his sweater the morning after. No one else was going to touch it.

“Okaeri, Yu.”

“Tch, I'm back, rabbit. Now shut up and let me enjoy the feeling.”

“So you do like to cuddle!”

Rolling his eyes Kanda shook his head. He meant the pleasant feeling after a good bout of sex, the damned idiot...

“Ne...you're going to leave me really sore later Yu.”

“Deal with it.”

“So mean Yu-chan...”

“Tch, you're used to it, man up.”

“Hey Yu...did you miss me?”

Glancing up he caught a curious green eye and couldn't help but to sigh. He finally managed to stop shaking, so he brought up a slightly sweaty hand and carded it through equally sweaty hair before he tangled that hand into it, pulling sharply as he exposed the red head's neck. Kissing it lightly as his teeth scraped against it, he spoke softly, “You already know the answer to that, Rabi,” he muttered in what sounded like irritation, but Lavi knew better.

“I know, but it sounds all the more better when you say it.”

Damned persistent usagi...

“Yes, alright. Will you shut up about it?”

Greeted with a victorious smile, as well as a kiss on the top of his head, Kanda scowled.

“Its just what I wanted to hear from the keeper of my heart!”

Che, being the keeper of a bookman's heart was tiring...but he couldn't help the warm feeling that came over him when Lavi said these words.

I guess...it wasn't that bad. He could punish the rabbit the way he wanted to after all.


End file.
